Unconditional Love!
by PurpleAngel1
Summary: Punishment OS!.. Based on only Abhirika and Rajvi!... Aarvi this is for you! R & R!..** re-updated.. chap2- for Harman
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey friends!  
><strong>**This is a short OS on Abhirika and Rajvi! Aarvi ne Punishment jo di thi ;) Aarvi ji padhna zarur. **

**So basically this OS is for Aarvi... Others enjoy Reading! **

**Abhirika- **

Tarika was sitting in her drawing room reading a novel. She was totally engrossed in the story and was imagining herself as a part of the book.  
>Her parents were not at home... They had gone to Hyderabad for some urgent work.<p>

Tarika had nothing much to do. It was almost night but she wasn't even a bit sleepy.

**Tarika(all of a sudden)**: Oh God!

Tarika was totally engrossed in the story, sometimes she used to murmer, sometime shout because of a suspense and sometime smile.

Somebody who was keenly watching her expressions wasn't noticed by her. He wanted to be there forever... He wanted to be with her. The thing he has to do is to tell her all this. He has always tried to give her a hint but he was never sure of her exact feelings. Yes! she liked him a alot and he never knew that has she planned anything for the future?

Nowadays, his biggest problem was Vaibhav, the assistant in the forensic lab. Vaibhav did a part-time job of irritating him, He thought.

Just then-

**Tarika**: Abhijeet? Tum yahan?

Abhi who was sitting on the window pane almost jumped because of that sudden scream of Tarika.

**Tarika(Now calm):** kaise aana hua Abhijeet?

**Abhi:** Aese hi tumse milne aaya tha. Waise kaisi ho Tarika?

**Tarika**: hmm.. Thik hu. Hum abhi 2 ghante pehle hi toh Bureau me mile the.. Tab mein tumhe theek nahi lag rahi thi?

**Abhi:** Nahi aesi baat nahi hai. Wo mera mann aapse milne ko hua toh chala aaya.

Tarika smiled: aao baitho.

They both sat on the Sofa.

**Abhi:** Kya padh rhi thi aap?

**Tarika:** Novel hai. Meri ek friend ne di thi.

**Abhi**: Oh! lagta hai aap ko yeh kaafi pasand aa gayi.

**Tarika**: Acchi hai.. Best part toh un Lovers ka confession hai. Padhke dekho. Bohot beautiful scene described hai. Kaash aesa sach me ho pata.

**Abhi**: hmm... Aesi baat hai toh ma zarur padunga.

**Tarika:** Mein coffee laati hu.

**Abhi:** tumhare haath ki coffee peekar toh mazza aa jata hai.

Tarika left with a smile. Abhi took the book and read that confession part, It was indeed amazing.

Just then something struck his mind.

**Abhi(self-talk):** tumhari wish zarur poori hogi Tarika..

Tarika came with the coffee mugs. Both spent a lovely time chit-chatting . Abhi has got a plan.. he has decided to fulfill Tarika's wish for a perfect proposal.

**RAJVi-**

**Rajat(self talk):** Kyaa karu? Shayad wo Sachin sahi keh raha tha yaar. Mein Purvi ko pasand karne laga hu. Dil pagal hai. (Thinking about the various happenings of his life he slipped into flashbacks.)

**Flashback-1**

Rajat had just joined CID. Rajvi were first time together for investigation. That was the day their friendship started.

**Purvi:** Sir.. apko CID Mumbai kaisa laga?

**Rajat:** Purvi.. yahan sab bohot ache hein. Pyaar se ek family ki tarah rehte hein. Mujhe yahan sab bohot acche lage.

**Purvi:** .Waise sir agar aapko koi bhi problem ho toh you can always ask me.

**Rajat:** Thankyouu Purvi. Accha laga yeh sunkar. Tum bhi mujhe ek senior ke saath apna dost mann sakti ho. (He smiles)

She smiles back. And new friendship started.

**Flashback** **-2 (after 4-5 months)**

The day he realized she didn't have anyone in this world except the CID family and his great concern for her and it was he day he assured that he is always there for her.  
>There was a case were a father killed his daughter for money. After he had accepted his crime, Purvi was the one who gave him a long-length lecture on father-daughter relationship.<p>

After her lecture, she was sad herself.

**Purvi:** Kaise ajeeb log hote hein. Baap-beti ka rishta samajh mein nahi aata. huh!

**ACP:** Purvi hum tumhari baat samajh sakte hein Bacche. Tum thak gayi hogi. Jao rest karo.

Shreya went along with Purvi. At late evening Rajat thought of calling her up.

On the call-

**Rajat:** Hello Purvi, kaisi ho?

**Purvi:** Good Evening Sir.. Ma theek hu. Koi Kaam aaya hai sir toh mein Bureau aau?

**Rajat:** NAhi.. Wo meine tumhe tensed dekha tha na toh socha reason puchu.

**Purvi:** woo sirrr... (she started to cry)

**Rajat:** Kyaa hua Purvi?

**Purvi:** Kuch nahi sirr.. Byee

And she cut the call. Rajat who was worried now rushed to her home.

Rajat rang the bell and the teary Purvi opened it.

**Purvi:** Sir.. aap yahan? Ander aaiye.

**Rajat:** hmm.. (he came inside but his motto was to ask the reason)

**Purvi:** mein Paani leke aati hu.

**Rajat:** Nahi mujhe kuch nahi chahiye Purvi. Tum meri baat suno.

**Purvi:** ji Sir!

**Rajat:** Kya Hua hai?

Purvi again became teary.

**Rajat:** Purvi... Tum theek ho na? Kuch problem hai toh tum mujhe bta sakti ho.(he said with great concern)

**Purvi:** sirr.. (she broke down) and sat on the sofa.

**Purvi:** aap jaante hein mera ghar itna sunsaan kyu hai? Jaante hein maine uss criminal ko itna lamba lecture kyu sunaya? Jaante hein me Bureau me itni khush kyu rehti hu?

Rajat was listening all this very carefully.

**Purvi:** kyuki mera koi nahi hai iss duniya me CID team ke aalava. Papa bhi mujhe chodkar chalegaye.

**Rajat:** Purvii.. shh..shh Chup ho jaao. (he held her by her shoulders) Hum sab tumahare saath hein. Tumhe akela mehsoos karne ki zarurat nahi hai. Aur koi nahi toh ma humesha hu.

Purvi looked at him. She rubbed her tears and smiled. His words had affected her.

**Purvi:** thankyouu Sir!

The day ended with smile on both the faces.

**Flashback-3**

The day he had got an injury and Purvi helped him alot.

**Rajat:** Ahh! (a bullet pierced his arm)

**Purvi:** Rajat sirr! Aap theek toh hai na?

**Rajat:** Haan Ma thik hu Purvi.

**Purvi:** Koi theek nahhi hein aap. Chaliye hospital.

**Abhi:** Purvi! Rajat ko hospital le jao.

**Purvi:** yes sir!

**Rajat:** Chodo Purvi. Choti si chot hai.

**Purvi:** Chaliyee...

She any how took him to the car and drove him to the hospital.

At the hospital-

**Purvi:** Doctor? Areeyy Jaldi aaiye.

Doctor came and took Rajat to the dressing room. Purvi followed.

**Doctor:** Acchi baat hai goli ander nahi gayi. Warna problem ho jati.

Rajat smiled and Purvi stood still. Her eyes showed great concern and he could read them.

Doctor did the dressing and All was well. Purvi drove him to his house and telling him to call her anytime for any help needed.

She had a lot of concern for him, He concludes.

**Flashback Ends.**

There were many more memories roaming in his head. He was indeed deeply in love. Every small thing of hers made him smile. Was it same with Purvi?

**Purvi's house-**

She was watching a movie. A scene made her think of her real life incident. The thought about how someone pacified her.

She was lost somewhere. She remembered how Rajat pacified her when she cried remembering her family. He had created a type of magic on her. (remember flashback-2)

Over the time, the whole team ahs supported her always but some people were special- Abhijeet and Daya( her near brothers), Shreya and Tarika(her near sisters) and Rajat but what did he mean to her? She hasn't got an answer till yet. He was someone special and close to her always. Caring for her in times of need and supporting her all the times.

She remembered a flashback- memory not much old.

**Flashback-**

Tarika and Purvi were talking after a case ha ended. Purvi was checking her phone after every 2-3 minutes.

**Tarika:** Kya hua Purvi? Kisi ka phone aana hai?

**Purvi:** Haan Tarika.. aana tha. Rajat sir ka. Das ghante ho gaye aaya hi nahi. (sighs)

**Tarika**: tum das ghante se uske phone ka wait kar rahi ho? (laughs)

**Purvi**: nahi yaar.. 3 ghante ho gaye. keh rahe the koi important conference hai fir mujhe ek file bhi complete karni hai. Jab tak Rajat sir nahi aayenge tab tak file kaise complete hoyegi? (she was blabbering all this quickly, but her voice showed concern that why he hasn't returned yet)

**Tarika:** purvi jii...

**Purvi:** Hmm.. ?

**Tarika:** Ab aap maane ya na maane.. mein toh kehti hu ki aap Rajat ko pasand karne lagi hein.

**Purvi:** Nahii Tarika aesa kuch nahi hai. (she said smiling and turning her gaze towards the table)

The talk was left in between as a case was reported and both of them went to work.

**Flashback Ends**

Purvi was thinking about this matter and wasn't able to sleep so she thought to talk to Tarika next morning.

The night went Peaceful.

**Next Morning- Bureau **

Abhijeet entered the Bureau with a big smile. His plan was under process. He wanted everything to be done perfectly so it was taking time. Abhijeet was super excited for that special day.

Then Rajat entered with a little smile. He was sure till now that he was in love... but hasn't she arrived yet?

Rest of the team too entered the bureau.

Purvi too came with a worried expression and when she saw Rajat staring at her she blushed and her heartbeat increased.

She wanted to talk to Tarika and clear her confusions but time wasn't permitting her. Case was reported and the time went flying away.

**Evening-**

The case was solved, ACP sir has let for an appointnment and officers were relaxing.

Purvi got the time to have a conversation with Tarika.

**Purvi**: Tarika tum se kuch baat karni thi...

Tarika: Haan bolo Purvi

Purvi: wo actually.. mein Rajat sir.. woo.. meinn .,..

Tarika: Oh! mein samajh gayi.. dekho Purvi as per my experiance agar tum he uske saath rehna accha lagta hai, uske dukh sukh tumhare sukh dukh hein aur tum uske liye jaan de sakti ho toh its simple that u love him.

Purvi smiles.

**Purvi:** Par unka kya pta?

**Tarika**: Hmm.. wo toh dekhna padega. Tum uske expessions note karo. Mein kuch sochti hu.

Both smile and left the place as a case was reported.

**Other Side-**

Abhi's proposal preparations were going on. He has bought dress for him as well as her. He had booked the place and even bought a beautiful ring. The decorations were going on and they will be ready till tommorow as told by the manager of the place.

He slept preparing for prepairng for the next day.

**Next Morning-** Its was a bright morning. .

Rajat and Purvi usually interacted in between and stared during work. Purvi was unsure about his feeling and rajat about hers.

**In lunch break-**

Tarika thought to talk to Rajat.

**Tarika**: rajat wo Purvi.. (she was cut)

**Rajat:** Kya hua Purvi ko haan?

**Tarika:** (smiling) kuch nahi.. wo

**Rajat:** Jaldi btao Tarika? sab theek haina?

**Tarika:** Arey inte hyper mat ho (here she had slready go a hint for his love): dekho kya tum Purvi ko pasand karte ho?

**Rajat:** "blushing": tumhe kisne btaya?

**Tarika:** Purvi ne..

**Rajat:** Hein?

**Tarika:** Arey jaao aur usse bol do.. wo kabhi mana nahi karegi. Bohot payaar karti ha tumse wo..

He jumped with happiness.

**Rajat:** sacchii?

**Tarika:** areey sacchi Rajat. All the Best!

He smiled and said thankyou.

He was super happy that day.

It was late afternoon when they were permitted leave as no case was reported.

**Abhirika:**

**Abhi:** Tarika tum mere saath chalogo aaj?

**Tarika:** Hmm.. wwo mein thodi buzy thi..

Abhi Looked sad.

Tarika who sensed his sadness said: chalo kuch nhi hota.. chalo chale.

**Tarika:** Wasie hum jaa kahan rahe hein?

**Abhi:** Dekhti jaao..

Tarika: Hmm..

Abhi ltook her to a room of a hotel and asked her to change.

there was a beautiful gown of white and sky blur colour. She wore it quickly and looked beautiful.

As she came out her heart skipped a beat seeing Abhi looking like her prince charming who wore a white colored pant and sky blue colored shirt with a white blazer.

He asked her to move towards a place. Tarika had got the knowledge of what was he planning to do.

They drove to a farm house. At the backside of the farmhouse was a big tent type hall which was heart shaped.

They entered inside and lights went off. He asked her to remove her sandals and they could feel that they were wallking on petals. He quickly held her hand.

Abhi took her to a elevated place and closed her eyes with a cloth. . Then held her hand and sat on his kness . Quickly he asked her to remove the cloth.

The scene she saw, she got awestruck. Floating balloons, place only of flowers and a small chocolate house at and end. A ball room at some other place.

Soft Music playing. Teddy bears of every size and beautiful Lake view by the side. Sunshine was penetrating. Then Abhi started to speak-

_**"Tarika tumhari dream place. jo bhi kiya hai dil se kiye hai. Nahi jnanta tumhe yeh kasia laga. Is sunder jagah pe tuhe apni dil ki baat bata du ki Tarika mein tumse bohot pyaar karta hu. Jabse hum mile hein tabse hi tumhe pasand karne laga. Na jaane kab time beeta aur paanch saal ho gaye. Mein tumhe sab batane ki planning pehle se kar raha tha par jab mujhe pata chala ki tum kuch aesa pasand karogi toh maine yeh sab karvaya. Janta hu bilkul same nahi hai par jo kar paya wo kar diya. I love You Tarika. Will You mary me?**_

Tarika could not suppress tears of happiness. Tears flowed from her eys and he quickly got up to rub them off. She hugged him quickly.

**Tarika:** Thankyouu abhijeet.. Yeh sab jo maine book me padha aaj tumne sach kar diya. Yeh sab toh book se bhi kaaii behtar hai. Thankyouu soo much Abhi.

Abhijeet smiled.

**Abhi:** Aur maine jo pucha uska answer?

Tarika blushed.

Tarika nodding is yes. : Love You Too Abhi.. (she said in a low voice).

The very next moment he took her hand and slipped a silver coloured princess cut ring with a heart shaped diamond in it. She looked at it and smiled big.

Beautiful flowers started to fall from the roof. She looked above and saw that plastic made fairies were attached o the roof and they had baskets showering petals.

Tarika's happiness knew no bounds now. She was extremely happy and again hugged Abhi. Abhi wrapped his arms around her and then kissed her forehead.

He held her hand and took her to the chocolate house. She took out chocolates and ate them, they tasted delicious. After feeding each other with chocolates they moved to see those teddy bears. They were soft and cute. Then they moved to the dance floor. Abhi clapped hands and music started to play.

**Pehli nazar mein  
>Kaise jaado kar diya<br>Tera ban baita hai  
>Mera jiya<br>Jaane kya hoga  
>Kya hoga kya pata<br>Is pal ko milke  
>Aa jee le zara<strong>

He asked for her hand and she gave it readily. They held hands. Abhi wrapped the other around her waist and Tarika kept hers on his shoulder.

**Mein hoon yahan  
>Tu hai yahan<br>Meri bahon mein aa  
>Aa bhi ja<br>O jaan-e-jaan  
>Dono jahan<br>Meri bahon mein aa  
>Bhool Ja aa<strong>

**O jaan-e-jaan**  
><strong>Dono jahan<strong>  
><strong>Meri bahon mein aa<strong>  
><strong>Bhool Ja aa<strong>

They started to dance with a smile on their faces, staring into each other's eyes.

**Baby i love u, baby i love you, baby i love you, baby i love you ... so..  
>Baby i love u<br>Oh i love u  
>I love u<br>I love u so  
>Baby i love u<strong>

They were happy to be with each other and Abhi then swirled Tarika lifting her up.

**Har dua mein shamil tera pyaar hai  
>Bin tere lamha bhi dushwar hai<br>Dhadhkon ko tujhe se hi darkar hai  
>Tujhse hai rahtein<br>Tujhse hai chahtein**

**Har dua mein shamil tera pyaar hai**  
><strong>Bin tere lamha bhi dushwar hai<strong>  
><strong>Dhadhkon ko tujhe se hi darkar hai<strong>  
><strong>Tujhse hai rahtein<strong>  
><strong>Tujhse hai chahtein<strong>

They were dancing happily coming closer each moment.

The song continued and they danced and hugged each other at the end. Then they enjoyed the beautiful lake view with sunlight shining on their faces with a bright hope for the future.

**Rajvi-**

As rajat had now got the knowledge that Purvi too kept feelings for him. He was very happy from inside and he wanted to tell his feelings as soon as possible.

He thought to start with the preparations but what should he do? he wanted to do something special. Something that she loves. he thought for a while and then came up with a idea.

He went to the nearby florist and asked him to prepare the best bouquet with the best flowers. He then called his cousin.

**Rajat:** Hellozz.. Rishika kaisi ho?

**Rishika:** Oh! Rajat bhaiya.. mein bilkul mazze mein hu. Aap bataiye?

**Rajat:** Woo.. tumse thodi help chahiye thi..

**Rishika:** Zarur... boliye?

**Rajat**: woo.. Rishuu.. Mein na.. Yeh batao ladkiyon ko sabse zayada kya pasand hota hai?

**Rishika:** Kyu? Kisi ko gift deni hai bhaiya? Yaa phir aap hone waali bhabhi ko propose karne jaa rahe hein?

**Rajat(blushing a bit):** Rishuu.. Tum yeh sab mat pucho aur javab do..

**Rishika:** Nahi.. pehle aap mere question ka answer dijiye. varna mein kuch nahi bataugi.

**Rajat(helplessly):** Rishu.. abhi wo tumahri bhabhi nahi hai.

**Rishika( screaming out of excitement**): Matlab koi hai bhaiya..! Areey naam toh batao? Kasi hai wo? Pic bhejoo bhaiyaa..!

**Rajat(smiling):** Ab mere question ka answer.

**Rishika:(mocking a serious tone):** Bhaiyaa... waise aap gift lekar jaana, kisi bohot sunder jagah pe. Bhabhi ko jo phool pasand hai unhi se decoration karna, ek ring ya direct mangalsutr le jaana. Jo bolna dil se bolna. Aurr... bas mein aur kuch nahi bta sakti.

**Rajat:** Chaloo theek hai. Thankyouu... byee!

**Rishika:** All the best bhaiya!

**Rajat:** Thankuu!

And he cut the call. He had got some idea now. Now he was thinking of a special place but then something very unusual popped in his head. A big smile took place on his lips.

He went to various shop and bought the required material. Then he went to Purvi's house and peeped inside through the window. As it was evening, she was sitting on the sofa and watching TV. He though to enter her house that night.

**Night-**

He quietly came inside her house through a unlocked window. He took a glance around and thought to first to the task at hand. He quickly pasted the things around, then went to her room quietly and placed a bouquet of the most beautiful and fresh roses by her bed side. Then he glanced at the innocent face for whom he was doing all this. He smiled and left the place quietly and slept peacefully because there was much waiting for him and her tomorrow.

**Morning-**

She woke up a bit late than usual as it was Sunday. A off from bureau and deadly cases and boring files. she prayed that no case should be reported today coz it spoils the holiday received.

As she got up she smelled fresh roses and as she took a glance around she went awestruck. A bouquet filled with beautiful roses of every colour. She put her hands on her cheeks and went towards it. She picked it up and smelled it. They smelled incredible. Then she found a note attached to the bouquet, It said-

_**You Are The Reason Why My Life Feels So Perfect!..**_**_ Purvi tumne meri zindagi ko apne tarah bohot khoobsurat bana diya hai. - From, Only Yours_. **

Purvi: Only Yours? Naam likhna bhool gaye kya? (but she smiled big as she read the note and saw the flowers once again)

She hugged those flowers once and kept them safely. She got fresh and went downstairs, to prepare breakfast. As she went towards the fridge to take out milk, She was surprised, finding another note there and something wrote with fridge magnes-

The fridge magnets said- _**You and Me Together Forever.**_

And the note read_-**I don't want 2 just be your friend**_  
><em><strong> My feelings are too deep<strong>_  
><em><strong> Remember always<strong>_  
><em><strong> My heart is forever yours to keep<strong>_

Her heart melted reading and seeing such sweet gestures of someone. She wanted to know him quickly but the name 'Rajat' struck her mind. She was presently in Love with him but these things around indicated person sending these was in deep Love with her. She sat confused.. What will she do now?

Then she received a message from an unknown number.

_**Hey Purvi! Pehchana? Shayad meri gifts tumhe mil gayii hongii! Meet me at the Haunted Garden at 9:30 p.m. Aana zarur. Mein tumahara wait karunga**_.

Purvi got confused. Whether she should go or not? It this person real? Nobody calls a girl to meet at the haunted park and at 9:30. For help she called Tarika.

Purvi told her everything and Tarika understood that he is none other than Rajat. She simply told Purvi to go and meet the person. Purvi agreed. At late afternoon, she received a parcel. As she opened it she saw a beautiful Purple colored gown with work of silver and a stone stunned it the centre. She was stunned to see it. It was very beautiful indeed. A note attached with it read- Purvi aate waqt yeh pehn kar aana.

She clicked it pic and sent it to Tarika through Whats App. Tarika was also happy to see it. Rajat bohot acche se sab kar raha hai' She said to herself.

**Night. 8:45 p.m.**

Purvi thought to get ready. She wore the dress and curled her hair from the tips and left them open. She applied light makeup and left for the place.

**Haunted Garden- **

At first when she reached there she could sense that nothing is there and she has been fooled but as she moved forward, Petals fell over her. Those soft petals touched her face and she smiled taking those petals in her hand. As she moved a bit more forward she saw light. Candles were placed everywhere making a path towards the end of the park. As the candles ended, She knew she had reached her place but he was no where to be seen. Infact, she could see nothing. After seconds of wait, what she could feel was total darkness. Somebody blew away the candles and then placed his hand on her eyes.

**Purvi:** "Kaun ho tum?"

The next second she saw light. The beautiful decorations made her dumb- founded. Then she felt a touch on her hand. She screamed out of happiness when she saw Rajat kneeling down in front of her.

**Purvi:** "Rajat Sir!?"

But before she could speak anything else, he started to speak.

_**Purvi, Mein nahi jaanta ki maine jo yeh Hide and Seek ki game khelkar tumhe yahan tak laaya wo tumhe kaisa laga. Par mein tumhe surprise karna chahta tha. Mere dil mein tumne apne liye na jaane kab inti baadi jagah bana li ki mujhe laga ab tumhare bina meri Life incomplete hai. I LOVE YOU PURVI. Mein vaada karta hu tumahre saath humesha rahunga. Purvi will u love u back? Kya tum mujhe poora karne ke liye tayyar ho? **_

Now this was enough for Purvi, she could stop tears from coming in her eyes. He quickly stood up to rub them off. He didn't want her to cry, even out of happiness but Purvi didn't let him to it. She quickly hugged him the moment he got up after saying those heart- warming lines.

Rajat smiled while Purvi let those tears of happiness flow from her eyes. Rajat held her from her shoulders, separated from that hug and said,

**Rajat:** Maine kuch pucha Purvi?

Purvi blushed, smiling a little, Nodding in Yes but he wanted to hear it.

**Rajat:** Mujhe suna nahi Purvi... Zor se bolo.. (He smiled)

Purvi now looked into his eyes, which lead to a short eye-lock. Then Purvi whispered,

"_**Love You too..!"**_

Now smiling big, He pulled her into a hug. After a while, they were seated on the seats placed near. A song started to play.

**Mere Haath Mein Tera Haath Ho Saari Jannatein Mere Saath Ho...  
>Tu Jo Paas Ho Phir Kya Yeh Jahaan Tere Pyar Mein Ho Jaaun Fanaa<br>Mere Haath Mein Tera Haath Ho Saari Jannatein Mere Saath Ho  
>Tu Jo Paas Ho Phir Kya Yeh Jahaan Tere Pyar Mein Ho Jaaun Fanaa<br>Mere Haath Mein Tera Haath Ho Saari Jannatein Mere Saath Ho**

(He asked for her hand and she gave it blushing.

He held her by waist and she kept her hand on his shoulder.)

**Tere Dil Mein Meri Saanson Ko Panaah Mil Jaaye  
>Tere Ishq Mein Meri Jaan Fanaa Ho Jaaye<br>Jitne Paas Hain Khushbu Saans Ke  
>Jitne Paas Hothon Ke Sargam<br>Jaise Saath Hain Karvat Yaad Ke  
>Jaise Saath Baahon Ke Sangam<br>Jitne Paas Paas Khwaabon Ke Nazar  
>Utni Paas Tu Rehna Humsafar<br>Tu Jo Paas Ho Phir Kya Yeh Jahaan  
>Tere Pyar Mein Ho Jaaun Fanaa<br>Mere Haath Mein Tera Haath Ho Saari Jannatein Mere Saath Ho**

(They were dancing lost in each others eyes..

Petals of beautiful flowers fell from the top..

It was like Heaven on earth..!)

**Rone De Aaj Hamko Do Aankhen Sujaane De**  
><strong>Baahon Mein Lene De Aur Khud Ko Bheeg Jaane De<strong>  
><strong>Hain Jo Seene Mein Qaid Dariya Woh Choot Jaayega<strong>  
><strong>Hain Itna Dard Ke Tera Daaman Bheeg Jaayega<strong>  
><strong>Jitne Paas Paas Dhadkan Ke Hain Raaz<strong>  
><strong>Jitne Paas Bundon Ke Baadal<strong>  
><strong>Jaise Saath Saath Chanda Ke Hain Raat<strong>  
><strong>Jitne Paas Nainon Ke Kaajal<strong>  
><strong>Jitne Paas Paas Saagar Ke Lehar<strong>  
><strong>Utne Paas Tu Rehna Humsafar<strong>  
><strong>Tu Jo Paas Ho Phir Kya Yeh Jahaan<strong>  
><strong>Tere Pyar Mein Ho Jaaun Fanaa<strong>  
><strong>Mere Haath Mein Tera Haath Ho Saari Jannatein Mere Saath Ho<strong>

(He lifts her up and swirls her..

She smiles and he swirls again)

**Adhoori Saans Thi Dhadkan Adhoori Thi Adhooren Hum**  
><strong>Magar Ab Chaand Poora Hain Falak Pe Aur Ab Pooren Hain Ham<strong>

( As the song ended, both stood still.

Noone was ready to come out of trance

Rajat comes closer and kisses her forehead and she blushes)

He held her hand and takes to a place where there were two big flower shaped couches and a table in between. They get seated. There was a box kept in between which he asks her to open. As she opens it, A beautiful little fairy, holding a thing comes out. She looks at the fairy and smiles cutely looking into his eyes.

Then as she carefully looks at the thing, She is amazed to see that was a ring. A pure diamond ring.. With a heart cut in center. She smiles.

Then Rajat takes the ring and asks for her hand which she readily gives. He slips the ring in her hand and then kisses it.

He holds her tight from waist and they look into each other's eyes. He moves his face towards her and kisses her cheek. Now she blushed to the core.

After a while, they were finished with the dinner.

Then they slept in each others arms, welcoming new mornings in their lives.. with a fresh start!

**- The End- **

**A/N: So here is an end to the OS!.. Hope you all like it! **

**Aarvi hope u liked it too.. I am late with the punishment but bear with me.. I am really busy these days :/ **

**Lastly read and review!... I will soon be coming with the updates of my other fics!..**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey.. I know this was meant to be an OS but No no I cant deny Harman's request. So I am back with a chapter. Just For Harman!.. Others can enjoy too!.. **

**This chapter is ONLY 'Rajvi" and with a Abhirika hint. Sorry friends, I cant include a lot of Abhirika here as requested by Harman. :) **

**So Enjoy gyzz!..;)**

Rajat stares at the sleeping Purvi. He couldn't resist to smile. She looked adorable. Her head rested on his shoulder and her arms were tightly holding his arms. He caresses her cheeks and lifts her to the room as she was asleep on the sofa itself. He lays her down and sits next to her. Covering him and her with a blanket, he stares at her blankly. Soon after a while, he too falls asleep and his head got buried in her neck. His lips brushed her cheeks and his hands wrapped her body.

**Next Morning- **

The morning alarm disturbs the two sleeping peacefully. Her eyelashes move and she tries to move, due to her movement he too wakes up. She fails to get up as he was sleeping over her. He lifts his head and finds her smiling. He smiles back. She tries to move but he didn't allow her. She chuckles.

But the phone ring disturbed them. He still didn't leave her.

**Purvi**: Phone baj rha hai...

**Rajat:** Bajne do.

**Purvi(smiling):** Agar ACP sir ka hua toh?

Rajat quickly turns away.

**Rajat:** utha lo phir. *sigh*

Purvi jumps away to check her phone. "Tarika" it said.

"Hello, Haan Tarika bolo?"

"Kya bolu Purvi? 'aan? Time dekhna zara?"

"Kyaaa? tumne time puchne ke liye mujhe disturb kiya?"

"Disturb? Bureau aane ka iraada nahi hai kya?"

" Bureau? oh god!.. Aaj toh Monday hai"

"haanji!.. Jaldi aao."

"Aati hu.. aati hu"

Purvi cuts the phone. Turns and gives a worried look to Rajat.

**Purvi:** Bureau jaana hai.

Rajat nods.

**Purvi:** Kya dekh rahe hein? Uthiye jaldii!

Rajat gets up from the bed. Comes closer to Purvi and holds her from the waist.

He moves his face closer to her face. and whispers.

"umm.. Mein tyaar hone ghar jaa rha hu.. par tumhe lene wapis aaunga. Kahin pehle hi bureau mat bhaag jana."

Purvi doesn't respond. she freezes at her place but he knew she had understood. He moves away and leaves.

She comes back to the real world as hears the door closing. She blushes and moves to do her work.

After a while, She is ready in her formals and hair tied up in a perfect ponytail. There is a unusual natural pink blush on her cheeks and a wide smile on her lips.

She moves to the kitchen to prepare breakfast and hears doorbell. She knew its him. She opens the door. He enters and what a co-incidence!

Both wore a blue shirt with a black trousers. Both smiled at this. He enters inside. Purvi moves to go inside in the kitchen after asking him to sit.

But he quickly holds her wrist and pulls her closer, pulling her in a warm hug.

**Rajat:** Kyaa Purvi!.. Humesha bhaagti rehti ho.

Purvi smiles. Rajat looks at his watch.

**Rajat:** Hum poora 1 ghnata late hein. Jaldi chalo.

**Purvi:** Par breakfast.

**Rajat:** areey wahin par kar lenge.

Purvi nods and turns off the cooking gas. She locks her house and they together move towards the bureau.

**Bureau-**

They enter inside one by one, trying to act normal. But can they act normally? Of Course "No"! They sat at their respective desks but couldn't help from staring at each other and smiling. Nobody noticed them fortunately and here comes a case...

**During Investigation-**

Rajvi got the golden chance to investigate together along with 2 more officers they went to a empty house.

Purvi and Rajat left in two different rooms, while coming out Purvi bumped into Rajat and both shared a cute eyelock.

Smiling they continued investigation and till the end of evening, the team were easily able to catch the thief. After the case was solved, Purvi and Tarika were sitting in the cafeteria, while Abhijeet and Rajat sat together.

**Tarika-Purvi**

Tarika suddenly noticed a beautiful ring in Purvi's finger.

**Tarika;** Purvii?

Purvi was lost in her own world. Tarika taps her hand on the table.

**Tarika:** Purvi?

**Purvi:** Hmm?

Tarika smiled and said-

" Ab tumhe Bhabhi kahun ya Rajat ko Jiju? "

Purvi understood and blushed.

**Purvi:** Taarrikaa (she says slowly and in a low voice)

**Tarika:** Kyaa Tarika haan? Itna kuch hogya aurrrr... tumne mujhe btaya tak nahii!.. (She makes a face) and bangs her hands lightly on the table.

Now Purvi notices her ring.

**Purvi:** Accha ji? Mein har cheez batau? Aur tum chup raho? Waise ring bohot sunder hai tumhari.

Now Tarika blushed. Both knew each other's happiness at that time.

The other side,

Rajat and Abhijeet also came to know about each others confessions.

Abhijeet texted Tarika-

" Tarikaa chaloo!.. Tumhara haath mangna hai Sasur ji se"

Tarika blushed while remembering that today was the day Abhi wanted to talk to her father. She told Purvi and left.

Rajvi were left alone. Rajat quickly came and sat opposite to Purvi.

Purvi smiled and he smiled back. Her lovely smile always made him fall for her.

**Rajat:** Purvi? Tum khush hona?

Purvi was first confused at this sudden question but she nodded in yes.

Rajat smiled. "I Love You!.. he said slowly while clutching her hand tightly.

Purvi cheeks turned pink and she too tighten the grip on his hand. "I Love you Too!.." she said too slow but it was audible to him.

**Rajat:** chale?

Purvi stood up and he stood up too. They moved towards his car. They held hands tightly.

**Car-**

As soon as Purvi sat, Rajat bent towards her, quickly holding the seat belt and brushing his lips on her cheek. Purvi was shocked and she blushed.

**HOme-**

They moved towards Purvi's house. He asked her to change. She thought to wear a white maxi kind of a dress with a big black belt and left her hair open. she looked beautiful.

..-..

They moved towards the outskirts of the city. Purvi was unaware where were they going but she trusted him and didn't ask anything. They reached a restraunt and they entered inside.

The aura around them was very romantic. There were not many people there, only a few young couples were sitting and enjoying. Light, soft romantic songs were playing and a beautiful scent flowed in the air.

Rajat looks at the manager and a waiter followed them with cups of ice-cream. As soon as they sat, ice-cream was served.

**Purvi:** Hum is sunsaan restrauant me kyu aaye hein?

**Rajat:** Purvi.. yeh sunsaan nahi hai. Yahan par bohot log aate hein. sab log almost apne liye private areas book karvate hein, kyuki yeh couples ke liye hai.

Purvi smiles and looks around. She holds Rajat's hand tightly and looks into his eyes. He too stared but he could see pain somewhere hidden inside her eyes, which she never shows. Rajat thinks of something.

They ordered food and enjoyed dinner. They left the place after sometime. It was getting cloudy and soon it started to drizzle.

Purvi ran to the beach to enjoy the rain. It was almost dark and nowhere was there. She jumped and played bare footed. Rajat too enjoyed. After some time, they light drizzle turned into heavy rain. Purvi's dress sticked to her body and her hair drenched, Rajat too was wet.

Rajat pulls Purvi closer. He holds her by waist and moves his finger on her face. She was totally wet and he too was the same. He removed the hair strands on her face.

**Purvi:** Rajatt?

**Rajat:** hmm..

**Purvi:** aap... humesha.. humesha.. (she hesitates to speak)

Rajat understands and hugs her. She too hugs him tight.

**Rajat: **Darrna mat Purvi. Mein humesha tumhare saath hu. har jagah, har waqt. Koi bhi takat hume alag nhi kar sakti. Main tumhe mushkil mein kabhi akela nahi choduga aur tum bhi mujhe mat chodna.. and while saying this he separates from the hug.

Tears flowed from her eyes. And she nods in No and hugs him again. " Mein bhi humesha aapke saath hu". She whispers.

He smiles and seperates, wiping off those tears. He lifts her and takes her to the car. They quickly drove to his home.

-..-.'-

He again lifts her and takes her to his room. She gets scared by then. She tries to move down but his grip was stronger. He puts her on the bed and locks the door. She stands up and gave a scared look to Rajat.

Rajat smiles and pines her to the wall. He tries to move his face closer. There was no space for her to move back. She wraps her arms around his neck. He pulls her move closer leaving no distance between them. Both were still wet. He hugs her deep and she hugs deeper.

Soon he removes the big black belt on her waist and lays her on the bed. He lied on her and covered themselves with a blanket.

He kisses her forehead and cheeks and them moved towards her lips. He slowly presses her lips with his and soon they kissed deep, with a utmost passion in them. Nothing can lessen their love.

He moves hid hand on the wall and turns off the light. Darkness spread but their lives were illuminated with happiness and tons and loadzz of love for each other, Promising to be together forever.

**-oo/ ~~ooO`**;;''/-**

**A/N: So, here it finishes. **

**Harman, Happy? KAisa laga? Hope ya like it dear! :) **

**Aarvi: No problem dear!.. no need for srry! :) thanks a lot! Glad u liked it! :) **

**Thankyou everyone for showering your precious reviws on the first chap. **

**loveabhi: Thanks a lot! :) **

**AbhiSrk-ian: Thankyou soo much! :) **

**pari: Thankyou!.. srry dear Kevi aren't my shipping! **

**Sarru: Thankyu! :) Luv ya too! :) **

**Aditi: Thankyou!:) **

**MaverickS26: Thankxx! :) **

**Rajvigirl: Thankyou!**

**kriti: Thankyou! **

**shrestha: Thankyu!.. ya I will soon come up with Abhirika. **

**Monika: Thankxx a lot!.. **

**Guest NL: Thankxiiee! :) **

**ishika: Thankyu!.. Hope u like this one too! :)**

**adk: Thankxx! :)**

**Shweta: Thankyou!**

**AS Anjaana: Thankyou!.. I will write another Abhirika soon :)**

**nehabarve01: thanks a ton!.. :) Luv ya too! :) **

**preetz: Thankyouu! :) Hugs :* **

**shilpa patte 1: Thankyou! :) **

**-oo/... **


End file.
